fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Embodiment
Embodiment is a Superior Element that costs 1350 diamonds Embodiment doesn't matter if you use it with other elements or by itself, This element has little combo potential, Except for the Projectile spell. Statistics * Damage - Adequately - High * Defense - High * Speed - High Spells Soul of Battle "User emits light draining health from others and healing nearby teammates." * Soul of Battle is Body Transformation spell which you emit ice blue light draining 10 health from nearby enemies per second and healing 10 health to nearby teammates, The radius is small, but charging the spell will make it bigger, The effect will last for 50 second before disappearing * Soul of Battle will surround the user with a white ball sucking up strong blue rays of light and also making a chiming sound when it is still there. * Note: '''The longer you are in the light, The whiter your screen will get. * '''Tip 1: '''It is recommended to have a high speed stat, If you don't, Oftenly use Transportation spells. * '''Tip 2: When this spell activates, Immediately find a victim, When you are faraway from players, Use Spiral Spin to get close to them. * Tip 3: '''When you are in the large radius and your transportation spell is far from "Ready-to-use", and low on stamina, Use Wind Cannon or Wind Ascend. * This spell consumes 400 mana and has a 60 second cooldown (Cooldown starts when you activate the spell). '''Aura Pierce "User teleports past a random player dealing low damage, stun, and blinding." * Aura Pierce is a Transportation spell which you teleport past a random player exceptions for teammates and players at safe zone, You leave a blue trail and the victim will lose 150 - 188 health, Stunning and blinding the victim with a light blue screen. * Aura Pierce is similar to Holy Dash, But dosen't leave blue fire and instead makes a blue trail having no effect at all, You can also use this spell to go outside the border. * Note: '''This won't always work when trying to escape an attacker, You might just end up teleporting to the closest player who is near the attacker. * This spell consumes 175 mana and has a 4 second cooldown. '''Finisher "User fires a big fast-moving purple ball that will instantly kill opponents who has 25% health or less and doing nothing to people who have health 26% health or above." * Finisher is a Projectile spell which you fire a fast moving purple ball which has the same speed as Water Beam which will instantly kill your victim ONLY if he/she has 25% health or less or it will do nothing to the victim. * The Finisher projectile will have an appearance of a purple ball with a black coating having a purple electric effect, This spell has a sound effect when fired, It will make a lightning strike sound when it fires and a deep tone horn sound. * Note: '''This spell works well with a fully charged '''Asteroid Belt, '''Also, It is recommended to always use this spell for last when performing a powerfull combo. * '''Tip 1: '''When you have 25% health or less and your attacker fired this spell at you, Immediately use '''Lightning Flash '''then go the nearest safe zone as soon as possible. * '''Tip 2: '''If you don't have a Transportation spell equipped with you, Use a healing spell immediately, It is recommended to use '''Nature's Blessing or a non-charged Scintillant Rejuvination because after you use it you can freely move while you're regenerating your health, Never use Gleaming Harmony '''because it has a range and when you are too far away from it, The crystal won't be far enough to reach you. * '''Tip 3: '''If you have no Transporation spells nor a Healing spell, You must flip sideways. * This spell consumes 300 mana and has a 40 second cooldown. '''Arrows of Hope "User fires 2 or more arrows that will each find it's teammate healing the ally when it hits the ally." * Arrows of Hope is a Healing spell which you fire 2 or more arrows finding it's own ally or teamate healing 250 health when it hits the ally. * The arrows are just small white glowing prisms which if it hits the ally, a green wave flows through the person's head to the toe also making a soothing sound effect. * Note: '''This spell consumes alot of mana and takes so long to cooldown, So this spell is not a good Healing spell, But if you have low man, just use '''Nature's Blessing or Gleaming Harmony '''or '''Scintillant Rejuvination or Deprived Eradication. * This spell consumes 400 mana and has a 16 second cooldown. Unfixable Incontinence "User fires a big, slow moving, black and purple ball which the user fires at the desired location exploding dealing high damage and exploding into 4 more dealing medium - high damage, then explodes into 4 more dealing medium damage." * Unfixable Incontinence is the ultimate which is considered "Cancerous" because it deals 450 - 500 damage, and the medium bombs dealing 400 - 450 damage and the small bombs dealing 350 - 400 damage, This spell is pretty easy to dodge and has the same life span as Ablaze Judgement. * The ball will have an appearance of an electric ball, A purple ball on the inside and a black ball on the outside, This spell also defies gravity, When you throw it upwards and if it's high enough, It will fall down exploding making the same sound effect as '''Ablaze Judgement '''but has a deeper tone. * This spell consumes 1000 mana and has a 180 second cooldown.